brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Vertebrates/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Moby is shown looking at a life-sized skeleton of a dinosaur. Moby begins to poke the skeleton. A crash is heard. Tim is shown in front of dinosaur skeletons. Moby can be seen tiptoeing behind Tim. Tim is heard reading from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, what are vertebrates? From, Lindsey. Um, the animal kingdom is broken into vertebrates and invertebrates. Vertebrates are animals that have backbones or spinal columns. Invertebrates are animals that do not. The screen is divided into two equal sections. In one section, an image shows an X-ray of a person. The spinal column can be seen. This section is labeled "vertebrates". In the other section, an image shows the X-ray of a tubular shaped figure. There is no spinal column. This section is labeled "invertebrates". TIM: There are around 58,000 known species of vertebrates, and they belong to the phylum Chordata. Chordates have a notochord, a rod of stiffened tissue notochord that can develop into a backbone of vertebrae as the animal grows. An animation shows a figure that resembles a small fish. A pink line is running down its back. The figure enlarges into a full grown fish. The pink line has transformed into a backbone. TIM: And vertebrates have an internal skeleton of bones called an endoskeleton, which offers support and protects the soft parts of the animal. An animation shows Tim holding up an X-ray of a giraffe. Text reads: x-ray. MOBY: Beep. An animation shows Moby standing in snow. Moby is shivering. TIM: There are two ways that vertebrates regulate their body temperature. An ectotherm's body temperature changes to match their surroundings, so they have to watch where they go. An image shows a lizard perched on a rock. The sun is shining on the lizard. TIM: Endotherms regulate their body temperature so that it stays constant, no matter where they are. An animation shows a very angry polar bear approach Moby. Moby begins to pet the bear. Moby is smiling. TIM: Yikes. Vertebrates are divided into some familiar groups of animals. They include fish, amphibians, reptiles, birds, and mammals. Fish are classified into three groups: jawless fish, cartilaginous fish, and bony fish. An image shows a lamprey labeled "jawless fish", a shark labeled "cartilaginous fish" and a salmon labeled "bony fish". TIM: Fish make up the largest group of vertebrates, which isn't too surprising when you consider that almost 75 percent of the earth is covered in water! Fish can live in all sorts of underwater environments. They're ectotherms that usually have fins for balance and movement and gills to bring in oxygen. An animation shows a school of fish swimming across the screen. TIM: Amphibians spend their lives between land and water. A split screen image shows a frog perched on a rock. Below the frog, a salamander is shown floating in the water. TIM: Since they lead these double lives, the amphibian body has to support life both in water and on land. During development, many amphibians will undergo a metamorphosis; their forms undergoing dramatic changes as they become adults. An image shows the multiple changes a frog goes through from egg to full adulthood. TIM: Being ectotherms, they tend to hide from extreme temperatures, burrowing underground in extreme heat, and going into a kind of hibernation called torpor during the winter months. The screen is divided into two equal sections. In one section, a frog is shown sleeping in an underground den. The den is located in a desert-like environment. In the other section, a frog is shown sleeping in an underground den. This den is located in an extremely cold environment. TIM: Reptiles are also ectotherms, with a thick, dry, waterproof skin. An image shows a lizard, a snake, and a turtle. TIM: Some of them live in the water but most reptiles are adapted to life on land. An animation shows a snake enter from the top of the screen. He is hanging behind Moby and Tim. TIM: Lizards and snakes make up most of the reptile group. Hey, did you know that snakes smell with their tongues? There are somewhere between 9,000 and 10,000 species of birds. They've got feathers, two legs, wings; and hard bills or beaks. An image shows a vulture, an owl, a hawk, a goose, and a flamingo. TIM: Feathers help to keep endothermic birds at a constant temperature all year long. Plus, they help them fly. An animation shows Tim holding a feather. A bird flies across the screen behind Tim. TIM: A hard shell protects a growing bird until it's ready to hatch. Lots of birds will migrate to warmer climates when it gets too cold for comfort. An animation shows Moby holding an egg. He is standing next to an arrow. On the arrow, text reads: south. A flock of birds is flying overhead. TIM: But some stay put all year long. An animation shows a penguin sitting in snow. The penguin is flapping his flippers. TIM: Mammals are endotherms with hair or fur that insulates them from cold and heat. An animation shows Tim surrounded by a rabbit, a bear, a wolf, a cat, a beaver, a deer, and a camel. TIM: They give birth to live young, and feed them with milk from their bodies. An animation shows a calf feeding from its mother's utter. TIM: Mammals have the most complex brains and nervous systems of any animal group on Earth. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's true. Whales don't have much hair at all. But they're mammals all right, nursing their live-born young just like other mammals. An animation shows a large whale and a small whale swimming across the screen. TIM: Whew, that's a lot of vertebrates. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You're not a vertebrate. You don't have a backbone. An animation shows Moby reach a hand behind his back. The rattling of metal is heard. Moby takes out a column of robotic components. The column resembles a backbone. Moby collapses. A thud is heard. TIM: Well. I guess you are a vertebrate after all. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts